


Pranking Days

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, The French Mistake Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in the lives of Jared and Jensen take Sam and Dean by surprise. It started off as such a stupid argument…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking Days

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure when I'll end this series. These are fun to write.

“Dude, why is it you get all the lines where you make fun of Sam for his ‘nerdiness’ when clearly Dean is a closet geek?”

“What the crap are you on this time?”

“I’m serious. Jensen, Dean is a total geek. All the star-wars references? The soap operas he watches. Anime porn? Come on.”

“So, what, Dean watches movies. Sam’s the sissy that reads **Harry Potter** and **Twilight** and goes all chick-flick moment, what with the hand holding and sharing feelings and crap like that. You wanna talk ‘geek’? Fine. Whatever ‘feminine’ side your deluded mind conjured Dean with, Sam has way more.”

“Dude. You do realize you get ten times more angst scenes than I do, right? Face the facts. Dean’s a little girl on the inside. I mean, Christ Jensen, he fan girls over Dr. Sexy.”

“Oh that’s it, man.”

“Hey, hey, what are you doing? Get away from me! Misha! Mishaaa!”

“Shush! Don’t call on Misha you pansy. Let’s settle this like real men.”

“Oh yeah? How do you propose to do that?”

“Oh I know a way or two.”

 

 

Sam was bored. He really, truly was. It had been a few weeks since the convention in Chicago and the boys were back to filming more of the show. Still, Sam and Dean weren’t quite ready to head back to their own world just yet so they were lounging around the set. The cast had been weird around them at first but Jared and Jensen had quickly explained they were the new stunt doubles. Bob Singer had been ecstatic at that and put them to work once they got back. Unfortunately he realized their looks were pretty much the only selling point. It was kind of funny how Sam and Dean had always been able to fool the cops and victims with their acting, but here, it was like the alternate dimension took away that specific skill. Oh well.

The truly good thing about being a stunt double was that you didn’t really need to act. Dean was having a blast really. He got to jump through shit and punch people and do all that _Jackie Chan_ crap. Well he called himself Jackie Chan, but Sam was pretty sure Jackie Chan was way better. He didn’t say it aloud. Sam liked having all his limbs intact, thank you.

They were shooting an episode called ‘Defending Your Life’. “Dude, shitty actors,” Dean said from his perch on a recliner.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean liked to criticize all the guest stars the show had. At noon Jared joined them for a break while Jensen was talking quietly to the director. He took up another recliner and simply looked at the two.

“I don’t even understand why you guys are still here. Don’t you have some evil to hunt down?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We’re taking a little R&R,” he said with a sly grin.

“Right. A little R&R,” Jared deadpanned. “Here.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. Why not? Hang out with our favorite geek actors.”

Sam sniggered. It was obvious by the way he said it that he had no idea what Jensen and Jared said about him behind his back. Dean grinned back at him oblivious to the fact that Sam was laughing at something else and not at his brother’s corny joke. Jared shared a look with Sam before heading back to the set when his name was called. Jensen smirked their way and waved and the two actors left for another scene.

Acting was interesting. That was all Sam could think to say about it. It was also weird as hell to watch people that looked just like him and his brother wield fake guns and stare into people in costumes or nothing at all. A lot had been CGI. So while Sam and Dean fought real stuff, Jared and Jensen were essentially staring off in an empty room with a green screen. Weird as hell.

One day, Dean got to try on the ‘Demon’ contact lens. He hated his brother sometimes. Dean had chased Sam around the set almost the whole day to shrieks of laughter before he realized Dean wasn’t a demon and he remembered demons weren’t even real here. It had been Jensen’s idea, he learned. Who knew Dean’s doppelganger was a fucking freak? They were only lucky Sam couldn’t get ahold of a real gun. That must have been when it all started really.

Jared and Jensen had been playing pranks on people for ages. The entire crew and cast knew that. But no one ever warned the two new stooges, AKA Sam and Dean. And soon enough Dean would be barreling into fake doors only to trip over Misha’s foot on the other side or sitting down on whoopee cushions, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the ‘farts’, or Sam would be coerced into getting drunk and singing badly on karaoke nights. It was getting out of hand really.

“Dude! What the hell is your problem?”

Sam knew Dean would eventually snap. Dean was dumping out the rest of the liquid from the beer bottle. He spat the drink from his mouth to the trashcan and wiped the remnants away from his lips. He glowered accusingly at Jared who had the best damn poker face on. Better than Sam’s at least. Jensen was also scowling at Jared but Sam was sure that was just a permanent expression on him these days. The pranks had really gone out of control. It almost felt like they were having some kind of lover’s spat with each other and Sam and Dean just happened to have gotten caught in the crossfire which really, really sucked.

Jared shrugged like he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

If looks could kill, at this point Jared would’ve been six foot under. “I’m serious. Don’t try to play pretend,” Dean said and tossed the bottle away.

“Nothing. It’s just.” Jared looked across to Jensen. “ _I win_.”

“That’s not winning, that’s cheating,” Jensen hissed. 

Sam and Dean both blinked. Winning? Cheating? What the hell was going on? Once the cat was out of the bag, they all sat down and talked. It turned out, Sam was right.

“It was a dumb argument,” Jensen started sheepishly. “And yeah, it kinda got out of control from there.”

Jared snorted like that was the major understatement of the year. “Dude, all I did was call you out on Dean. You’re the one that went apeshit and tried to make your ‘statement’ by using Sam as a punching bag. All I did was retaliate. And by the way my point was proven.”

“Are you kidding me? Dude, you put coughing syrup in his beer. Of course he’d crack after that. Anyone would!”

“Wait. What! You tried to poison me because you two were having some lover’s quarrel?”

Jared turned an annoyed look to Dean. “One, I didn’t poison you. And two, this wasn’t a ‘lover’s quarrel’. Jensen was questioning Sam’s manhood so I had to get back at him some way.”

“Hey I didn’t start this shit. You did with all your shit on Dean,” Jensen retorted. “And seriously, you didn’t prove anything. Sam squealed like a girl the first day!”

Sam looked rather indignant at that claim. Because it totally…wasn’t true.


End file.
